


不能忍耐

by mobeiling



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 13:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobeiling/pseuds/mobeiling





	不能忍耐

1.  
12月某日，明星大侦探最后一期录制，节目组为了完成粉丝们的心愿，请来了何撒鬼白鸥魏来参加节目。最后一期的实景也是花了大价钱的，所以他们的休息室就被安排到一边的小房子里了，何老师撒老师一间，鸥姐和鬼鬼一间，两人一间刚刚好。  
大勋和小白被分到一个休息室，虽然白敬亭脸上嫌弃，但是心里面乐着呢，上次一起录大侦探是一个多月以前了，中间谁也没见着谁，说实话还有点想。  
节目录制也接近尾声，魏大勋颠颠地跑到白敬亭身边，从背后伸手，一把搂住了他：“小白，这段时间想没想哥哥。”说着还用自己的脑袋蹭着白敬亭的脖子，头发丝钻到了他的耳朵里，让他下意识缩了缩。  
“没有！”白敬亭嘴上说着，耳框以肉眼可见的速度变成了粉红。  
“你不想我，我可是有点儿想你的。”魏大勋在白敬亭耳朵旁边哈着气，“你知道我想你的什么吗？”  
“不想知道。”白敬亭两只胳膊用劲，想突破魏大勋的束缚。  
魏大勋最近在剧组的魔鬼训练下肌肉可是结实了很多，怎么可能让他得逞：“我想念你的温度，你的湿度，你的声音，你的气息……”  
白敬亭也不傻，这几个词一出来，他就知道魏大勋说得是什么了。这回不仅仅是耳朵红了，脸也跟着红了。“大庭广众之下你说这些话害不害臊。”  
“你在就行了，我害什么臊。”魏大勋用一只手臂固定住白敬亭的身体，另一只手就往私密部位摸。  
“*，节目还没录完呢，你干嘛！”白敬亭伸手将魏大勋伸进裤子里的手掏出来。  
“撒老师不是掉水里让人去买衣服了吗？这里离市中心很远，还得好一会儿呢！我忍不住了小白。”魏大勋将自己挺立起来的欲望在白敬亭的股缝间摩擦，白敬亭隔着布料也能感受到硬物传来的滚烫的体温。  
“门锁了吗？”白敬亭妥协了，说实话，他任何时候不太能找到拒绝这个人的理由。  
“锁了，进来的时候就锁了。”魏大勋似乎接受的某种指令，松开箍住白敬亭的手，开始解他的裤子。  
休息室很简陋，只有几把椅子和几张简易的桌子，两个人推搡着走到了椅子旁，将椅子上的衣服扔到不远的桌子上，魏大勋一屁股坐下，让白敬亭坐到自己腿上。  
“这个位置你得用力呀。”魏大勋坏坏地看着身上的白敬亭。  
“别说废话了，再不来工作人员就要回来了。”白敬亭抬着屁股，让滚烫的欲望沿着股缝寻找着什么，待他移动到合适的位置，便开始顺着自身的力量往下坐。  
“啊！”白敬亭叫了一声。因为没有进行前期的扩张，两人也都没有带润滑剂，欲望进入得有些困难。  
魏大勋两手掰着白敬亭的臀肉往两个方向分开，让穴口拥有更大的“包容力”。又粗又硬的欲望在白敬亭的甬道里开拓，滚烫的温度刺激着白敬亭每一个细胞。身后强烈的撕裂感让白敬亭咬紧了牙关，他害怕叫的声音太大，会吸引其他的人来。  
“魏大勋，你大爷的！”强行进入还是给白敬亭带来了剧烈的疼痛感，脖子上的青筋跟着一起露了出来。  
魏大勋将小白身上的体恤撩起，让他咬在嘴里，两个棕红色的乳首就立在并不暖和的房间里。魏大勋伸手撩逗着他胸前的小圆球，时而揉捏，时而拉拽，让他的身体渐渐有了反应，进入身后的小穴也变得越发的轻松。看着眼前的人，因为过于着急，白敬亭的眼镜还没来得及卸下，由于刚刚用力过猛而留出的泪水还留在眼角，眼里含着泪，看着越发想让人欺凌。  
魏大勋不顾身上的人反对，腰部开始运动。器官壁之间的剧烈摩擦让白敬亭疼出了泪花，他趴在魏大勋肩上，手臂勾住他的脖子保持平衡，嘴中的T恤也咬不住了，一声一声地在魏大勋耳边喘着气。这声音仿佛是运动场上的加油声，刺激着魏大勋更加卖力的运动。腰间一使劲，撞向了白敬亭的敏感点。  
“啊～”白敬亭在他耳边喊出了声，让他整个人苏到了心坎里。  
“小白，你再多叫几声好不好，我用脑子把他录下来。”魏大勋的手伸进衣服里，抚摸着他光滑的后背，从蝴蝶骨一直摸到腰窝，顺手狠狠掐了一把。  
“……”白敬亭心中一阵无语，话也没说，张嘴咬住了魏大勋的耳朵。牙齿在耳朵上留下了浅浅的咬痕，然后伸出舌头勾勒着他的耳廓。魏大勋微微侧头，吸允着白敬亭的侧颈，两个人纠缠在一起，尽情享受着对方带来的欢愉。  
后面的小穴经过几轮的开拓已经变得泥泞，缝隙处流出了肠液，不停摩擦，还产生了泡沫，发出噗噗的声音。  
“我要射了。”魏大勋轻声说。说完他便开始猛烈的抽插，白敬亭在他激烈的攻势下控制不住身体，只好跟着他的节奏，一上一下，体会着不断冲激的快感，和他一起达到高潮。  
白敬亭吸了吸鼻子，抬手想要擦掉脸上的泪水，被魏大勋拦下。他抬头，吻上了白敬亭的泪痕，从眼角的泪痣，到脸颊，再到嘴唇，两人来了一个深吻才不舍的分开。  
“下次不要这么突然了。”白敬亭说。  
“好。”魏大勋笑了，依旧人畜无害，“晚上走吗？”  
“不走，你呢？”  
“我也不走。”  
“去我那儿还是去你那儿？”  
“去你那儿。”  
“行，我跟yx说一声。”  
“嗯。”魏大勋点了点头，又吻了上去。

刚刚一轮结束，魏大勋的手还是不安分，摸摸这里摸摸哪里，也不愿将自己的小兄弟从温暖的后穴里拔出来，就这么抱着，两个人相互看着对方，似乎怎么也看不够。  
“大勋老师，小白老师，咱们要开始录制了。”工作人员敲门。  
“知道了。”魏大勋回了一句。  
“该拿出来了吧。”白敬亭一脸无奈的看着抱着自己的人。  
“再亲一口。”魏大勋指了指自己的嘴唇，送了上来。  
白敬亭无奈地笑了笑，低头吻了上去，还将自己的舌头伸进去，和他的舌头打架：“可以了吧。”  
“小白你学坏了！”魏大勋将自己的小兄弟拔了出来，还贴心的将白敬亭的身下处理干净。

“小白，你怎么换了身儿衣服？”何老师看到白敬亭，奇怪的问了一句，“大勋你怎么也换了？”  
“那身儿被我弄上东西了。”魏大勋故作轻松的回了一句。  
“小白你咋啦？腿没事儿吧？”鸥姐注意到白敬亭走路姿势不太对，关心起来。  
“没事儿没事儿，不小心磕了一下。”白敬亭用眼神狠狠剜了魏大勋一眼，魏大勋在一旁不好意思的捂脸笑。  
没过多久，走在他俩身后的何老师露出了看透一切的笑容。

 

2.  
（将两个人做爱的原因改为：好久不见，白被魏摸得有了反应，两个人半推半就开始在休息室里……）

节目录制已经到最后，可是中间撒老师又掉到水里了，这次何老师也没有多带衣服来，众人没有办法，只能等着助理小姐姐去帮撒老师买衣服回来。  
魏大勋和白敬亭回到了休息室，因为是两人一间，嘉宾们自己挑的。魏大勋跟在白敬亭的后面，进来时顺手就锁上了门。两个人一人坐上了一个柔软的单人沙发，小白从口袋里拿出手机，不知道在看什么。魏大勋也看了一会儿，将手机放到桌子上，百无聊赖，对白敬亭手机里的内容产生了兴趣。  
“小白，你看啥呢？”魏大勋想了想，决定起身，坐到了白敬亭坐得沙发的扶手上。  
“我看看鸽圈最近在干嘛，顺带偷个图。”白敬亭上微博一般用小号，关注着自己粉丝圈的一举一动。  
“我也看看。”魏大勋朝白敬亭的方向又挤了挤，胳膊绕过他的后背，支撑在另一个扶手上，头在他的头顶上方。白敬亭也朝另一个方向移了移，在沙发上给魏大勋腾了半个屁股的地方。魏大勋顺着沙发扶手滑倒了座位上，整个处于倾斜的状态，半靠在白敬亭身上。两个人的距离可谓是很近了。  
这个姿势也很累，坐了一会儿，魏大勋索性不用力了，整个人靠在白敬亭身上，手臂圈住白敬亭的腰。白敬亭看着他，翻了个白眼，也没说什么，平时这个人在他身上摸摸索索这么多回了，他都习惯了，就随他了。  
白敬亭能想到魏大勋摸他的腰，却没想到，这个人变本加厉，解开扣子，将手伸进了裤子里。魏大勋的动作一直很轻，声音都没有发出，直到微凉的指腹触上了白敬亭的大腿根，这才发现。  
“你别闹。”白敬亭看着魏大勋戏谑的小表情，发出了一声警告。  
魏大勋不理他，继续他的动作，由于太了解对方，手上几下折腾，就让白敬亭的小兄弟微微抬头。  
白敬亭有些气恼，平时在私下里这么闹就算了，这录节目呢，说不定马上就有人推门进来，他做这些事情就有些过分：“魏大勋，录节目呢，别乱来。”  
不说到还好，这句话一说出口就像是触动了魏大勋的某根神经，加快了手上的动作，在白敬亭的抗拒和魏大勋的不依不饶中，他的小兄弟的挺起来了，它将内裤撑起来，像是支撑了一个小帐篷。白敬亭扭头看着坐在旁边的人，一脸坏笑。  
白敬亭看着他，很生气。  
“我帮你口出来？”魏大勋俯下身准备张嘴将正在往外冒水的小兄弟含在口中。  
白敬亭伸手托住他的脸往上太，让他远离，自己起身走向另一个沙发。他有些生气，忘记魏大勋已经将裤子解开，走了两步，裤子滑下去，露出了浅灰色的内裤，身后竟然被流出的肠液浸成了深灰色，看着引起一阵心动。  
魏大勋见状也立即起身，稍稍用劲就把白敬亭推到沙发上，白敬亭被突如其来的力量吓到了，抓着裤子的手下意识松开，支撑在面前的沙发上，让整个屁股朝向了站在身后的魏大勋。刚刚维持身体平衡，准备去提裤子，结果被走上前的魏大勋连人带衣服抱在怀里坐在沙发上。魏大勋将白敬亭的裤子褪到膝盖处，一只手搂着他的腰，一只手顺着内裤往里探。白敬亭身后的小穴流了不少肠液，魏大勋将手指伸进去时没有遇到多大阻碍，细长的手指在小穴里来回捣鼓。  
“你怎么这么敏感啊？”魏大勋侧头看着怀里的人，他从脸到脖子都染上了一层红晕。  
“谁说的！”白敬亭嘴硬，不愿意看他的眼睛。  
“你是对我这么敏感呢？还是对谁都这么敏感？”魏大勋问道。  
“魏大勋！”白敬亭恼羞成怒，准备起身离开。  
“我错了我错了。”魏大勋发现他生气了，连忙用手臂将他再次钩回怀里。  
“啊~~~啊~~~”魏大勋的手指不停扩张着他身后的小穴，引来白敬亭的叫声，阵阵酥麻。  
“小白，你叫床一定很好听。”魏大勋的骚话跑了出来。


End file.
